


Secrets Hidden In Lies

by HoneyxMonkey



Series: We Are Family [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M, its a bit angsty ngl, slight hamilton au-ish?, var and hugo are kinda gay for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxMonkey/pseuds/HoneyxMonkey
Summary: Varian and Hugo have to deal with Rapunzel bringing a suspicious delegate to Corona who's a bit too nosy about the Eternal Library and its secrets. Meanwhile, Hugo finds out that someone from his past is hunting him down and he doesn't know if he can protect his family.And the two alchemists have to raise their rambunctious toddler on top of all of this.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: We Are Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851922
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read this on the discord I decided that I'm going to be breaking the whole Family story into multiple books so that it's not in one super long book and I'm going to post them to this series!
> 
> For those just now reading this I suggest checking out the first story in the series, Proposals, Caves, and Weddings.

Varian rolled over, sunlight streaming into the room from the half closed curtains. He reached out amongst the ocean of blankets and pillows, finally finding contact with his husband and pulling himself closer to him. He cuddled against Hugo’s back, wrapping his arm around him.

“Good morning…” Hugo’s tired voice broke through the silence of the room.

Varian smiled and gave a low hum as he started to press light, chaste kisses across Hugo’s bare back and shoulders, and along his neck and jaw. “Morning,” he whispered in his ear.

Hugo turned so he was facing Varian, kissing the tip of his nose. “Feeling better?”

Varian nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Much better, thanks baby.”

Hugo hummed, still tired and half asleep, and pulled Varian in for another kiss. And another, and another until there was almost no space left between them and Varian was practically on top of him. He gave a soft moan, running his hands up Hugo’s chest before tangling his fingers into the blond hair. When they parted for air, Varian pressed another, lighter and softer kiss to Hugo’s lips before rolling off him and sitting on the edge of the bed, intending to get up.

He felt the mattress shift and Hugo was behind him now, arms wrapped around his waist and lips pressed to his neck. Varian tilted his head to the side to allow his husband to continue kissing him like this. He stayed in those few moments of pure bliss until he felt Hugo’s hands sliding beneath his shirt and start to pull it up. He gently put his hands over Hugo’s to stop him.

“Mmm, as much as I love the direction this is heading, we should probably get going. We still have the delegates from Weaselton to worry about and I need to make sure Phillip is up.” Varian turned in his grip with a smile, noting the slightly annoyed look on his husband's face.“I know how much you hate dealing with politicians, but it’s just one day, and Phillip is spending the night at my dad’s house. So that means tonight, I’m all yours.”

Hugo raised an eyebrow, a small and playful smirk on his face. “Promise?”

Varian laughed. “Yes, I promise.” He kissed him one last time before wiggling out of his grip and slipping off the bed.

He pulled his night-shirt off, digging around in the closet for his usual wear. He found it, tugging the white fabric over his head before pulling on his blue vest.

He looked back at the bed and smiled, amused to see Hugo was laying down again, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. Varian laughed a little to himself. Hugo was definitely not a morning person, never had been.

He pulled on his trousers and looped a belt around his waist before walking back over to his husband and pressing a kiss to his lips, resting his hands against Hugo's chest.

"You need to get up." Varian murmured, their lips barely touching. He was walking away again before Hugo could grab him and was out the door within seconds.

Varian walked swiftly down the hall, not interested in wasting anymore time in trying to get his husband to wake up. He knew he would in a few minutes and the younger male wanted to make sure their son was awake. Or, rather make sure he wasn't getting into any trouble.

The two year old was spunky and, as his father would put it, a rambunctious wild child. To Varian, Phillip was nothing more than perfect. He and Hugo had adopted him as an infant in an orphanage in Old Corona and they'd been in love with him since day one. There was no doubt anywhere amongst the various occupants of the castle that Varian and Hugo loved their son more than anything and it was no doubt to Varian that Phillip had Hugo wrapped around his chubby little finger since the day they met him.

Hugo was a more overprotective and rather coddling father, but Varian didn't really complain about it. He knew Hugo only wanted to give Phillip what he never had as a child, a family. Hugo had only ever said this once and he hadn’t even said it to Varian. He’d said it, holding their infant son only a few hours after they’d brought him home. The memory was still so fresh in Varian’s mind.

_ Varian had silently walked back to the nursery where he knew Hugo was. It had brought a smile on his face when he peeked through the crack in the door to find his husband gently cradling the baby, whispering soft things to him while the tiny child babbled on. _

_ Varian was about to go in and join his love in cooing over their child when Hugo’s voice, suddenly filled with such a soft and loving tenderness, stopped him in his tracks. _

_ “Phillip,” he whispered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “I promise that I’m never going to abandon you. My parents weren’t there for me but I promise that I will always be there for you. I know I’m going to make mistakes, so many mistakes, but I promise I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you know I love you.” _

_ He held his infant son closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I love you, Phillip.” _

_ Varian waited a few minutes after that before going in. He wanted Hugo to keep that memory untainted with any embarrassment his sudden presence might cause. He knew Hugo wasn’t exactly the most vocal about his feelings so, to hear him say that, especially when he thought he was alone? Well, Varian wanted to keep it that way. For both of them. He had a feeling he wasn’t supposed to hear that anyway. _

Varian had reached his son’s room by the time his thoughts had trailed off again. He heard Phillip talking to himself, explaining something in his own two year old way to really no one in particular. He opened the door a smidge and smiled when he saw Ruddiger patiently sitting on the bed listening to Phillip talk. Opening the door a little wider revealed that Phillip was tinkering with some old gadget Varian had abandoned for a project years ago and was idly (and wrongly) explaining how it worked. With a start Varian realized Phillip was copying him. That’s exactly what Varian did when he was explaining a new invention or alchemical solution to his friends, right down to the mannerisms and speech patterns.

He smiled a little more and watched his son for a few minutes longer, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. Not only was the kid absolutely adorable but he also very obviously watched his daddies in a way that neither had ever noticed before.

Phillip stopped when he saw Varian was watching him through the door. A bright smile lit up on his face and he raced to his dad, immediately holding out his arms to be picked up. Varian happily obliged and lifted Phillip into his arms with ease.

Phillip laughed and cuddled into Varian’s chest once he stopped moving. “Daddy!”

Varian smiled and kissed the side of his head. “Good morning bud. What were you doing?”

Phillip smiled and lifted his head. “I was doing what you do Daddy! Aunt Punzie gave me your old things and I was trying to fix it. I want to make stuff like you and Papa.”

Varian smiled some more and began to carry him out the door to clean the grease from his hands. “I’ll tell you what, if you behave for Aunt Punzie’s friends, Papa and I will let you help us in the lab today. That sound fair?”

Phillip nodded vigorously, a wide grin on his face. “Yes!”

Varian nodded, satisfied with Phillip’s answer and said nothing more as he went down to the main room where the servants went to take breaks. The maids loved Phillip and it would be a good place to clean him up before the delegates arrived.

As soon as he opened the door he heard a cooing chorus of “hello’s” from the women directed at his son.

Phillip grinned at the attention and waved at the maids with his grease covered hand.

The women laughed at the toddler’s cuteness as Varian set him down on a table and picked up a clean rag and began to wipe his hands with it, cleaning all the grease off.

Phillip busied himself with talking to Laura, one of the scullery maids, while waiting for his dad to be done.

Edda, an older maid, walked behind Varian with a load of laundry. “What’d he do this time?”

Varian smiled and shook his head. “Nothing. Rapunzel just gave him one of my old inventions to play with.”

Phillip nodded. “I want to be like my daddies when I grow up! Aunt Punzie is always talking about how smart you are and I wanna be like that!”

Laura laughed and ruffled his hair. “Well, I’m certain your daddies would love for you to be like them when you grow up.” She looked at Varian with a sly smile. “Of course, perhaps not  _ too  _ much like them.”

Varian snorted out a laugh when she said that because, as usual, Laura was right. If they could help it, they would rather not have Phillip find out about their crimes until he was older.

The alchemist set down the rag, satisfied with his son’s clean hands and helped him off the table.

“Why don’t you go find your cousins while I go help Aunt Punzie and Uncle Eugene with their guests.”

Phillip nodded, racing off to go find the three older children in the castle.

Rapunzel and Eugene’s kids were ten and four, the twins, James and Lillian being the oldest. Their sister, Melanie, was the youngest and she and Phillip got along the best.

Varian smiled to himself, thanking the maids for their time before heading off to find his sister.

He found her and Eugene just beginning to welcome the delegates.

“A pleasure to have you here.” Rapunzel smiled joyously, extending her hand and the duke (at least Varian assumed it was the duke) kissed it lightly.

“Hmm, yes, a pleasure to be here your majesty.” He smiled and stood up straight. “I am quite excited to be getting our trading partnership established.”

Rapunzel nodded and turned to lead him around the castle when she spotted Varian walking towards them. “Varian!” She waved at him and he smiled.

“Your majesty,” Varian gave her a mock bow to which she responded with a laugh and pulled him into a hug.

“No need for formalities Varian.” Rapunzel chided jokingly. “I mean, after almost twelve years of knowing eachother, surely we’re well past titles.”

Varian couldn’t help but laugh. “I suppose so.”

Eugene had led the duke onwards as the two carried on their sibling banter.

Rapunzel linked her arm with his and they walked swiftly behind Eugene to catch up.

“So, how was your morning?”

Varian shrugged. “The usual. Hugo didn’t want to get up, didn’t want to let me up, and Phillip was being adorable.”

Rapunzel giggled. “How so was your son being adorable?”

Varian smiled. “Well, when I went to get him, I heard him talking to himself and when I opened the door he was playing with that old invention you gave him and he was copying what I do, trying to explain how it worked to Ruddiger.”

Rapunzel grinned at her brother. “Awww, that’s so cute Varian!”

“I know. Hugo’s going to be mad that he didn’t get to see it.” He smiled as he thought of his husband. “And speaking of which, I should probably go find him.”

Rapunzel kept her grip on his arm. “He’ll find us. I already told Hugo to meet us in the throne room at noon and it’s ten ‘til.”

Varian nodded and fell back into step beside her as they finally caught up with Eugene and the duke.

The duke turned his head towards them. “Ah, your majesty, yes I was just inquiring your captain of when we’d meet the rest of your council? I am most excited to meet your alchemist. I have heard great tales of his scientific power.”

Rapunzel smiled when she saw Varian blush. “Well you’re in luck because the young man beside me just so happens to be that alchemist.” She nodded her head towards the duke as she looked at her brother.

Varian shook himself off and extended a hand to the duke. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance sir. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier.”

The duke shook it and nodded. “Now, Varian, tell me how a fourteen year old boy single handedly nearly felled Corona?”

Varian grew rigid and he stopped in his tracks. “What?”

“Oh come now, don’t be modest. Weaselton has heard of your takeover. I heard you did so twice.” The duke eyed him. “How her majesty came to forgive you after  _ two  _ acts of treason is beyond me but it is a story I would love to hear.”

Rapunzel immediately intervened. “We don’t talk about his past Duke Hallgrim. His actions were forgiven and my reason is just that, mine. I suggest you let the topic drop.”

The duke opened and closed his mouth before nodding and they went back to walking.

“Very well then, I apologize.” He looked into the distance like he was calculating before his cheery demeanor came back. “So then, I heard you mention a son? Whoever you married must be quite the lucky woman.”

Varian rolled his eyes but quickly picked up his pace so he was walking past them. “Yes,  _ he  _ is.”

He made it through the doors before he could hear the duke’s response. Not even five minutes into the conversation and Varian wanted to scream. He’d never met anyone so infuriating.

He walked briskly into the throne room, catching a glimpse of Frederic and Arianna who were talking to Lance and the girls. Both Kiera and Catalina were twenty-two now and both were amazing young women.

Kiera had joined the royal guard and Catalina was helping to run the orphanage in Old Corona. As a matter of fact, she’d helped Phillip’s adoption go a lot smoother.

Varian smiled at his family, casting a quick glance around the room to see if Hugo was there yet. A familiar pair of hands grabbing him by the waist and lips crashing against his told him yes.

Varian broke the kiss with a laugh. “A simple “hello” would’ve sufficed.”

Hugo shook his head with a smile. “Nah, I prefer kissing you.”

Varian laughed again and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You’re adorable.”

Hugo smiled and kissed him alot deeper. “I love you.”

“I know.”

They laced their fingers together as Rapunzel and Eugene led the duke into the room. Rapunzel was explaining the architecture and history of the castle to him while Eugene followed closely behind, looking rather annoyed.

Varian leaned a little closer to Hugo. “I have a feeling that we won’t be getting out of the city tour tomorrow.”

Hugo wrapped his arm around Varian’s waist. “What makes you say that?”

Varian inwardly cringed at the memory of the duke’s inquiry. “Let’s just say he’s the nosy type. Rapunzel is probably going to want moral support.”

Hugo snorted out a laugh and Varian elbowed him in the ribs to silence him. “Hey, don’t look at me for that. I’m not exactly the person she comes running to when she needs help.”

Varian rolled his eyes. “Right, but she still considers you family. Sorry Glasses, but one of the prices for marrying me is helping my sister with annoying politicians.” He grinned. “Hope that’s not a deal-breaker.”

Hugo smirked and pulled Varian a little closer. “Eight years of knowing eachother, six years of a relationship, and four years of marriage and you still think Rapunzel’s smothering nature is enough to get me to run? Love, if Cassandra couldn’t scare me off then this certainly won’t.”

Varian smiled. “Good. I’d miss you,” he said the next words without even thinking. “And so would Phillip.”

Hugo’s face fell for half a second before his smile returned, albeit a lot more pained. “Good thing you won’t have to ever worry about that Hairstripe.”

Varian realized his poor choice of words too late as Hugo turned away from him to watch the duke talk to Rapunzel’s parents. When Arianna suggested they go into the dining hall for lunch Varian grabbed hold of Hugo’s hand again.

“Hey, I’m… sorry for saying that. I know you would never do that and I shouldn’t have even joked about it.” Varian offered him a small smile. “We good?”

Hugo laughed. “Yeah, we’re good.” He pulled Varian into a hug, resting his chin in Varian’s head as he held him close. “I love you, Varian. I love both of you more than anything else in the world.”

Varian smiled against Hugo’s chest. “And we love you too. Phillip is lucky to have you…  _ I’m  _ lucky to have you, Hugo.” He lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Hugo’s lips. “I love you.”

Hugo smiled a real smile, and pulled Varian down the hall to follow the others for lunch. 

They took their seats and not even five minutes later the sound of many pairs of little feet thundering down the hall could be heard.

They all watched the door as it was slammed open and the kids ran in. James was taking the lead with Lillian holding both Melanie’s and Phillip’s hands so the two toddlers could keep up.

Phillip smiled brightly and let go of Lillian’s hand at seeing his dads.

“Papa!” He raced over to them and in an instant Hugo was out of his chair, scooping Phillip into his arms. The two year old nestled his head against Hugo’s chest contentedly. He loved his Papa.

James and Lillian took their seats with quiet and polite “hello’s” to the duke, while Melanie went over to her mother and climbed into her lap. Rapunzel said nothing and continued talking to the duke as if there weren’t a four year old sitting on her lap.

The duke himself looked a little repulsed by the sudden appearance of the younger children but also said nothing.

Hugo sat back down, keeping Phillip in his lap. Phillip was talking rather incoherently to himself but on occasion, he would turn to Hugo and say something and Hugo would respond like he knew exactly what he was saying.

Varian tuned out most of the conversation, preferring to watch his husband and son with a soft, fond smile. He really,  _ really,  _ loved these two.

His attention was turned back to the conversation when he heard Rapunzel saying something about the Eternal Library.

“-and Varian are the ones who found it. I’m not exactly sure what happened in there but it pretty much goes on forever and there’s books on  _ everything.” _

“Everything?” The duke asked, lifting an eyebrow, a curious lilt to his voice.

Rapunzel nodded. “I’m pretty sure they’re still discovering more parts to it too.”

Varian snapped his attention to Rapunzel. “Raps, I thought we talked about this.” Varian said in a low voice. He was pretty sure they had agreed to not talk about the Eternal Library with any of their trading partners yet.

“I know but he was curious about all of the magic stuff that happened here.”

Varian sighed and looked down, trying very hard to mask his annoyance with his sister. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms as Rapunzel rambled on, not noticing Varian’s mood.

He would’ve been content to stay in that mood until he felt Phillip’s small hand on his arm and Hugo’s on his knee. He smiled at his family gratefully and put a hand over Hugo’s, giving it a light squeeze.

Hugo gave him a smile in return and pecked his cheek. “It’s okay, Goggles. It’s not like he’s going to destroy the Library or something.”

Varian nodded. “I know.”

And, as usual, Hugo was right. They had nothing to worry about.


	2. 2

After lunch they went to one of the foyer rooms for dessert and coffee. Lance and his girls excused themselves to go home. Arianna, Frederick, Rapunzel, Eugene, and the duke chatted idly about trade partnerships and such, which was pretty boring for the children who busied themselves with play in the corner of the room.

Hugo and Varian really had no purpose in the conversation and so they sat back, leaning into one another and tuned everything else out.

“One week,” Hugo whispered into Varian’s ear, gently brushing his hair out of his face. “One week, then the annoying prick is going back to Weaselton.”

Varian stifled his laughter and tilted his head back to peck Hugo’s cheek. “Can you handle one week of non-stop invasive questions?”

“I don’t know, can  _ you?” _

“Touche.”

Hugo kissed his temple and wrapped his arms around Varian’s middle. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Varian nuzzled his face into the crook of Hugo’s neck. He let his breath fan across his husband’s neck and smiled when Hugo shuddered and his breath hitched.

“Are you seriously doing that right now?” Hugo asked, meaning to to be reprimanding but Varian could already feel his hand creeping up his shirt.

Varian smirked lightly and pressed a small kiss to Hugo’s neck before removing Hugo’s hand from under his shirt. “Just letting you know that what I said this morning still stands,” he said in a low voice. Then he smiled innocently and pecked Hugo’s cheek. “You know I hate to leave you but I’ve got Library duty today. I trust you can handle the hurricane?”

Hugo rolled his eyes and let Varian up. “Hey, you left for that one week and everything was fine. I think I can handle my son for an hour or two.”

Varian grinned before turning to the others. “Goodbye bother figures.”

Eugene reached over and ruffled Varian’s hair. “Go have fun with your books, problem child.”

“Oh, I will.”

Varian was out the door within seconds. Hugo was left feeling a little lonely after his husband left but Phillip soon came over to fill the void.

“Papa?” The two year old asked quietly, cuddling into Hugo’s side.

“Yeah, bud?”

“Do you and Daddy love me?”

Hugo instantly grew rigid. “O-of course we do.” He gently pulled Phillip into his lap and felt panic when he saw that his son, that his baby was crying. “Phillip, what’s wrong?”

Phillip sniffled and hugged his dad. “Today, me and James and Lilly and Mel were in the garden with Andy and Fiona.” Hugo felt warm tears soaking his shirt but he just held his son tighter. “And-and Andy said that you and Daddy couldn’t love me as much as their parents did be-because you’re not my real parents.”

Hugo felt anger rising in him. He’d definitely be having a word with Andy’s parents, the little brat.

“Phillip,” Hugo cradled the back of his son’s head and kissed the side of it. “Just because Daddy and I aren’t your birth parents, does not mean we don’t love you. We’re your dads and we love you  _ so much.  _ Phillip, you are my son and no matter what anyone says, I love you. I will always love you.” Hugo squeezed the toddler a little tighter. “Don’t ever forget that.”

Phillip nodded and cuddled into Hugo’s chest. “I love you too, Papa.”

Hugo smiled and Phillip fell asleep cuddling against his dad.

Rapunzel turned to look at them and smiled, the smile faltering when she saw the saddened look in Hugo’s eyes. She excused herself from the conversation and sat next to her brother-in-law.

“Are you okay?”

Hugo shrugged and ran his fingers through Phillip’s curly hair as the two year old slept. “I don’t know. Andy said something to Phillip today…”

“Andy is…” the queen racked her brain trying to remember before it clicked. “He’s Lord Nicholas’ son, right?”

Hugo nodded. “Yep.”

“Oh, well,” Rapunzel pursed her lips. Even after almost six years of knowing him, she still didn’t know how to talk to Hugo. He was a mystery when it came to feelings. He was pretty closed off emotionally from everyone but Varian and Phillip, which admittedly, confused her. Still, she was a tryer. “What did he say?”

Hugo let out an annoyed puff of air, though she suspected it wasn’t directed at her. Hugo was usually alot more direct when he was irritated with her. “He told Phillip that Varian and I couldn’t love him as much as his parents do because we aren’t Phillip’s ‘real parents’.” Hugo put ‘real parents’ in quotation marks. 

Rapunzel noted the pain in his eyes and suspected this ran deeper than a comment by a six year old. Maybe it wasn’t the first time someone had told him he didn’t love his son.

“That isn’t the first time someone’s said something like that, is it?”

Hugo sighed and shook his head. “It’s not.”

“Hugo, I know how hard it is for people to not believe you can be a good parent, but-”

“Actually your highness, you don’t.” Hugo’s voice was low and sharp. “And this isn’t just about Phillip…” he bit his lip, a new kind of pain in his eyes. “It’s about Varian and I.”

Rapunzel furrowed her brows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Hugo let out a small and bitter laugh. “Contrary to what you may think, Princess, not everyone in your kingdom likes the idea of me and Varian being together.” He sighed again and stared at the wall. “Trust me, I’ve heard enough comments to know.”

Rapunzel gaped at him. How come neither had said anything to her before? She could’ve put a stop to it-… oh. That’s why. They didn’t want her to get involved.

“Do you want me to do anything about it?” She asked softly.

Hugo looked at her in surprise like he expected her to just immediately jump the gun and try to fix the problem. “Uh… no. No. Don’t get involved.” 

Rapunzel nodded and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Okay, but if you need anything, you know you can talk to me right? We’re family.”

Hugo let a small smile come to his face. “I know, and I appreciate it. I really do.”

Rapunzel offered him a smile. “It’ll be okay.”

Hugo nodded, glancing down at his sleeping son. “I’m gonna go,” he gestured to Phillip and then out the door. “He’s tired.”

Rapunzel nodded and watched as Hugo walked out the door, gently carrying the sleeping two year old to his room. She sighed and went back to join Eugene and her parents and the duke.

“Is he okay?” Eugene asked her quietly.

Rapunzel shook her head and sighed. “It’s just… stuff. We need to talk to them later.”

  
Eugene took her hand. “Are  _ they  _ okay?” His raised eyebrow told her exactly what he was thinking.

“Oh!  _ Of course  _ they’re okay! I mean, they’re relationship is fine.” She smiled slyly. “It always is. It’s just that, they’re having a different problem and I want to help them.”

“Okay then.” Eugene kissed her hand and nodded. “You’ve got it Sunshine.”

_____

Hugo gently layed Phillip down on his bed, tucking a thin blanket around him.

He sighed and shut the door quietly before heading down towards the Eternal Library. He needed some alone time with Varian.

When he got down there he quickly found where his husband was based on the loud crash. Hugo rounded the corner to see alot of books on the ground and Varian had joined them.

“You alright there Shortcake?” He asked with a tease, trying hard not to laugh.

Varian rolled his eyes and very maturely stuck out his tongue. “It’d be nice if you could help me instead of laughing.”

Hugo smirked, taking Varian’s arm and pulling him up. “What were you even doing Freckles?”

Varian pulled his arm away, huffing and mumbled something.

“What was that love?” Hugo couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face.

Varian narrowed his brows and glared at the ground, an adorable pout set on his lips. “I was trying to reach a book on the top shelf.”

Hugo let out a single, loud, bark of a laugh.

Varian glared at him. “You are absolutely no help.”

Hugo smiled and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him closer. “You’re cute when you’re mad.”

Varian scoffed and shoved Hugo away roughly by his chest. “You’re the worst.”

Hugo pulled him back, holding him tighter so he couldn’t get away again. “Hmm,” he let out a low laugh. “That’s not what you were saying last night.”

Varian’s whole face went red and he tried to push him away again. Hugo held fast.

“Just shut up.” The younger grumbled, turning his face away.

Hugo laughed again, hooking his hand under Varian’s chin and turned his face towards him. He leaned closer, lips almost touching. “Why don’t you make me then?”

Normally that was an invitation between them for one to kiss the other senseless. Normally Varian always took that invitation with a smile. But Varian was not going to give him a reward for the teasing. Atleast not yet.

Varian moved his hand away and raised an eyebrow at his husband. “If you think I’m going to kiss you after you called me short you are gravely mistaken,  _ love.” _

He twisted out of Hugo’s grip and started picking up the books. “Help me put these back and I’ll consider it.”

Hugo rolled his eyes but helped him anyway, putting the ones that belonged on the top shelf away.

When they were done Varian ignored the way Hugo was looking at him and once again tried to reach a book on the higher shelf. Hugo laughed and put a hand on his chest to back him away.

“Okay, okay. Don’t hurt yourself Goggles.” Hugo easily reached the book and handed it to his pouting husband. He smirked, letting out a small laugh. “What’s with the pout, love?”

Varian looked up at him through his pout. “Sometimes I hate it when you’re taller than me.”

Hugo blinked before his words registered and he laughed, pulling Varian into a tight hug and cuddling him close, burying his face into the black hair. “You’re so freaking cute.” His breath tickled Varian’s ear, making him laugh and try to get away from the blond. Hugo held him tighter, pressing kisses up his neck. “I love you.”

“Hugo-” Varian laughed out, trying to push the man holding him hostage away. “Stop!”

Hugo laughed too and kissed his temple, nuzzling his cheek with his nose. “Aww, but I love you Hairstripe.”

Varian gave up trying to push him away and turned in his grip so they were facing eachother. “Do you get pleasure in messing with me?” He asked with a huff.

Hugo grinned. "I do, one hundred percent." His grin melted into a softer, more sultry look. "But that isn't the only thing I get pleasure out of."

He was leaning in, quickly closing the gap between them until Varian felt the heat of his breath fanning across his face and the ever so gentle brush of his lips.

"Can I kiss you now?  _ Please?"  _

Varian could only manage the slightest nod of his head before Hugo's lips were on his, instantly making the kiss into something claiming, and heated, and  _ god  _ did it feel good.

Varian's eyes fluttered shut as Hugo pushed him against the sturdy bookcase, pinning him there with his body and not letting him move. He really didn't mind when Hugo took the lead, so he was perfectly fine with this. Varian focused on the way this felt, bodies pressed flush together, the hand that was trailing down his torso and rubbing idly against his hip, Hugo's tongue that was now pushing into his mouth. It was this kind of heated moment that made him forget all of his troubles and worries.

Varian gave a moan, hands moving up Hugo’s back and burrowing into blond hair. Hugo slowly slid his tongue out, letting it flick across Varian's bottom lip.

There was a tiny gap between them as they caught their breath.

"I feel like we should do this more often.” Hugo breathed out as he started to kiss up and down Varian’s neck.

Varian bit back another moan as Hugo’s lips touched his sweet spot. “We  _ do.” _

He let out a breathy laugh that sent a shiver down Varian’s spine. “I suppose we do.”

Hugo went back to his sweet spot, already knowing the exact place it took to get another moan out of his husband. He started with light brushes of his lips, teasing the sensitive area until Varian tilted his head back. Then he started to suck and bite on the spot, earning him another moan.

Varian closed his eyes, letting the pleasure overtake his senses, completely melding into Hugo and not caring about the marks being left behind. There were other spots on his neck that fell victim to the blond’s lips until he pulled away again, allowing Varian a chance to breathe properly.

Hugo pressed a soft and slow kiss to his partner’s lips before gently leaning their foreheads together. He looked at Varian with love and fondness in his eyes, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear. This was the sort of thing Hugo enjoyed the most after every heated kiss they shared. It was the gentle touches and soft kisses that were barely even lips touching. It was the pure and unadulterated love that followed each kiss that said “I want you” because their relationship was so much more than physical. It was the honest “I love you’s” in each and every soft touches they shared after the claiming ones. Because that was what their relationship was. It was a constant and ongoing “I love you”.

“I love you.” Varian whispered, reaching up and cupping Hugo’s face, thumb brushing along his cheek in a gentle touch that said nothing more than the words he’d already spoken.

“I love you too.”

And truer words had never been spoken.


	3. 3

After the impromptu make-out session, Varian and Hugo did actually get some work done. (Though there wasn’t alot of the ‘hands-to-yourself’ rule being applied.)

They were alone for maybe an hour or two before they heard the door to the Library opening.

Varian looked at Hugo with a raised eyebrow. The only other person who could get in here on their own was Rapunzel and she was supposed to be showing the duke around.

“Varian, Hugo?” Rapunzel called out in a sing-song voice.

Varian let out an exasperated sigh, and very loudly slammed his book shut. “We’re over here Raps.”

Rapunzel’s smiling face appeared behind a shelf, the duke in tow. “There you two are! Sorry about the intrusion, but he really wanted to see the Library!”

Varian gave his sister a pointed glare. “Rapunzel you know I love you,” he forced out through gritted teeth. “But I thought we agreed nobody would come down here yet.”

Rapunzel smiled sheepishly. “I know, but-”

Varian sighed and stopped her with his hand. “Just forget it.” He looked up at them. “You get thirty minutes and stay out of that section.” He pointed to a set of double doors that were shut and locked. “It’s dangerous.”

The duke squinted at the doors. “Dangerous how?”

Varian internally rolled his eyes. “Something happened in there a few years back and trust me, you don’t want to know about it. Just take my word and stay away from those doors.”

Rapunzel nodded and she and the duke went off to explore. Even Rapunzel didn’t come down here too often, her queenly duties taking up alot of her time so this was one of her first times really getting to know the Library.

Varian groaned once they were out of earshot and plopped into a nearby chair, burying his face in his hands in exasperation.

“I cannot believe her sometimes.” He grumbled and Hugo rubbed his tense shoulder sympathetically.

“I know love, but she is the queen.”

Varian sighed heavily. “Yeah, but I thought she would atleast listen to me about this sort of thing! She said she wouldn’t tell any of Corona’s trading partners about the Library and yet, here we are! I’m starting to think she doesn’t trust me.”

Hugo’s hand moved to his hair. “Baby, you know that isn’t true. Rapunzel is just easily excitable and a little bit too trusting. If I’m going to be honest I don’t trust that duke as far as I could throw him. He’s shifty.”

Varian snorted out a laugh.

“What?”

“Nothing, that’s just exactly what my dad and Eugene said about you.”

Hugo huffed a laugh. “This isn’t about me, Hairstripe.”

“Oh, so it’s different from everything else then?” Varian looked up at him with a teasing smile.

Hugo scoffed. “I resent that.”

Varian grinned and stood up, taking his husband’s hand.

“Where are we going?”

“Taking a walk?” Varian pulled him along. “I don’t feel like sitting in one place for too long.”

Hugo held his hand tighter and matched Varian’s strides. “Can I be honest with you?”

Varian turned his head towards him, giving Hugo his full attention. “Always.”

The blond took a deep breath. “I… have some bad news.”

Varian waited patiently, albeit a little bit worriedly.

“My mom said that she’s been tracking an old ally who’s been stealing from her and threatening her men. And according to her, he might be on his way to Corona right now.”

Varian chewed his lip in worried thought. “Be honest, did you have beef with him?”

“Why do you always assume I’ve had beef with these sorts of people?”

Varian raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? Babe, the only reason you bother to tell me these sorts of things is because you’ve had bad blood with these people.”

Hugo sighed in defeat and watched the ground as they walked. “Fine, you win. Yes, he and I didn’t get along and he tried to kill me atleast once.”

Varian stared at him, fear evident in his eyes. “He  _ what?” _

“This was a few months before I met you, and that was like, eight years ago. He’s probably over it by now.”

“Right. And I bet he’s on his way here because he wants to visit his old friend.”

“Watch the sarcasm Goggles.”

“Don’t you ‘Goggles’ me.” Varian glared at him. “Do not make light of the situation. You do that way too much and it’s going to get you killed some day.”

Hugo bit his lip in thought. “Sorry. Joking is easier than dealing with my problems.”

Varian squeezed his hand. “You mean  _ ‘our’  _ problems. I married you, for better or for worse. Everything we do, we do together.”

Hugo smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

_______

Half an hour later all four of them were leaving the Library, Rapunzel and the duke chatting about some sort of legal issue while Hugo and Varian followed them at a reasonable distance. Hugo could tell Varian was at his wit’s end with the queen.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly.

Varian sighed and crossed his arms. “No.”

“Is this the me thing, or the Rapunzel thing.”

“The Rapunzel thing.”

Hugo nodded and wrapped an arm around his husband. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Varian huffed, stiffening up. “Do you know how many times I’ve told her that I don’t trust that man?”

“Uhh-”

“I’ve lost count!” Varian glared at the ground as they walked. “It’s infuriating.”

“Sweetcheeks, you know Rapunzel. She’s got a habit of being too trusting.” Hugo pressed a kiss to his temple. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Is it?”

“Hey,” Hugo smiled cheekily. “I’m supposed to be the cynical one.”

Varian rolled his eyes but smiled too. “You’re hilarious.”

“I try.”

This time the younger laughed, a little loudly as Rapunzel turned but she smiled at them. She turned back forward to give them privacy to be cute.

Hugo tugged Varian a bit closer to him. “Seriously though, it’s going to be fine.”

Varian smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you.”

Hugo turned his head and kissed him properly, holding Varian flush against him. The younger hummed sweetly at it, burying his fingers into blond hair. They parted after a moment, resting their foreheads together.

“I love you.” Varian whispered with a smile.

“I know.” Hugo pecked his lips and took his hand as they started walking down the hall again. “I love you too, Varian.”

Varian smiled at him and leaned his head on his shoulder as they walked. It was peaceful to be walking much further behind Rapunzel and the duke.

As they got closer to the main hall they heard excited, jabbering voices. There must’ve been alot of people in the room.

The doors opened to reveal some rather familiar faces. Varian nearly squealed with excitement, letting go of Hugo’s hand and pushing past the two people in front of him to get to his friends. He crushed Yong in a hug, Nuru sharing a similar fate.

“Oh my god! I haven’t seen you guys in- in  _ forever.” _

Nuru laughed, patting the alchemist on the back. “It’s only been eight months, Varian.”

“Eight months is way too long.” Varian grinned and released them, ruffling Yong’s hair. “I missed you two.”

Yong beamed at him. “It’s always good to see you Var.”

Nuru smiled past the shorter man to his approaching husband. “Still too good for bone-crushing hugs, I see.”

Hugo smirked, wrapping an arm around Varian. “I’d like to keep my dignity intact, thank you very much.”

Varian feigned offence and glared at him with a tease in his eyes. “Just for that you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

Hugo gasped dramatically. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

The three friends shared a laugh at that and Hugo did eventually give both newcomers hugs.

“I did miss you guys.” Hugo confessed, giving Yong a side hug.

“And he confesses to having feelings.” Nuru grinned. “I always knew you had a heart somewhere in that very dark abyss of your soul.”

“Ouch.” Hugo’s smile told them he was not offended in the least. “Do you always talk to people like that?”

“Nope,” the queen’s grin grew. “Just you.”

The afternoon carried on, the four of them completely ignoring everyone else. They were sitting in a circle on the floor, chatting about idle things, what the other’s had been up to and such stuff when the topic of Phillip came up.

“How’s the little guy by the way?” Nuru asked, picking absentmindedly at the hem of her dress.

Hugo and Varian grinned.

“He’s great.” Varian said with a wide smile. “He always is. Phillip is just as bright and funny and chaotic as you remember him.”

Hugo’s smile lessened as he remembered what Phillip had told him. “Actually love, he’s not all that great.”

Varian looked at him, an eyebrow raised in question. “What’s wrong?”

Hugo fiddled with his fingers and told his husband and friends what Phillip had told him about Andy.

Varian was silent for an achingly long moment. Finally he gave a deep sigh, anger settling over his features. “Of course Andy would say that. And, of course I’m sure his parents put the idea in his head.”

Hugo put a hand on his lower back, concern in his eyes. “Varian, calm down-”

Varian’s head shot up, a seething fury in his eyes. “Do  _ not _ tell me to calm down. I have half a mind to-” he stopped when Hugo’s concern turned into a raised brow that was telling Varian to take a step back and reevaluate. He sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead tiredly. “Phillip shouldn’t have to deal with this kind of stupidity and human ignorance.”

“I agree with you Goggles, but there isn’t much we can do. What were you planning to do, fight a five year old?”

Varian shrugged. “Possibly…”

_ “Varian.” _

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Varian bit his lip and glanced up at Nuru and Yong who were watching the two with concern. “Sorry about that guys.”

Nuru reached forward and placed a hand on his knee. “It’s okay, I get it. Hearing that someone said that to our little guy makes me want to fight a five year old too.”

Yong nodded. “Yeah, I think you should talk to his parents though.”

Varian shook his head. “Won’t do much good. But thank you anyway. You guys are the best.”

The four friends shared soft, supportive smiles. They were about to move onto a lighter subject when they heard squealing.

They turned to see Phillip, hair all mussed up with a bed-head, barrelling towards them with a huge grin on his face.

“Aunt Nuru, Uncle Yong!” He dove into Nuru’s arms, cuddling against her. “Missed you…” his voice was muffled from the hug.

Nuru laughed and ruffled his hair. “I missed you too Phillip.”

The toddler made his way over to Yong and plopped into his lap, content to stay there.

The adults continued their conversation, Yong excitedly telling them all about a new kind of fire he’d discovered.

“It’s so cool guys! It’s really hot, and it can burn wood to a crisp in under three seconds! And it can burn on top of water!” Yong had that excited grin on his face. “And,” he grinned at Hugo. “It’s  _ green.” _

Hugo laughed. “And what do you call it?”

“Greek fire.” Yong spread his hands in the air, emphasizing each word.

“Ooh, catchy.” Hugo smiled, eyes then watching Phillip curiously as the two year old dramatically spread out completely in Yong’s lap. “Bud, what are you doing?”

Phillip pouted, springing up again and rolling off his uncle’s lap. “Daddy, Papa, why is Aunt Punzie’s friend glaring at you?”

All four adults snapped their attention to the duke who had indeed been glaring at them but quickly turned away at being caught.

“I don’t know,” Hugo said, knowing exactly why. “Guess he’s just a stingy old man. Like Grandpa Frederic.”

Varian swatted at Hugo’s arm.  _ “Hugo.” _

“What?” Hugo laughed out, twisting Varian’s hand away. “Am I wrong?”

Varian glared at him.  _ “Be nice.” _

“I  _ am  _ being nice.” Hugo insisted with a grin. “If I’m being totally honest Sweetcheeks, you and I both know he deserved that.”

Varian’s glare lessened and he lowered his voice. “I’m not disagreeing with you but don’t say that in front of Phillip.”

Hugo backed off with hands raised in surrender but Varian could see he was fighting back a smile. “Okay, okay. I give up.”

The younger rolled his eyes. “You’re the worst kind of person.”

Hugo gave him a lop-sided grin. “But you love me anyway.”

The blond laughed when Varian blushed and looked away. He pulled him a little closer and kissed his cheek. “Married for four years and you  _ still  _ get flustered when I look at you like that.”

“Shut up,” Varian grumbled, not even bothering to push him away.

Hugo drew closer, hand resting on Varian’s thigh. “Why don’t you make me then?”

Varian looked at him, a smarmy, challenging look in his eyes before he quickly claimed Hugo’s lips in a rather rough starting kiss.

They heard Nuru and Yong groan in exasperation.

“Good lord,  _ get a room you two.”  _ Nuru complained loudly.

Phillip let out a cry of protest at seeing his parents kiss. “Ew! Papa, Daddy, stop it! That’s gross!”

Varian laughed against Hugo’s lips and they broke it just as quickly as it had been initiated, Hugo having a self-satisfied smile on his face.

He brushed his lips against the shell of Varian’s ear, lowering his voice. “I’ll be looking forward to more of that later.”

Varian blushed again and pushed him away. “Stop.”

Hugo grinned but stopped flirting with him, even if just for that moment. He glanced over to the large doors before standing up and making his way outside.

“Where are you going?” Varian called, eyebrow raised with confusion.

“I’ll be right back, Goggles. Don’t get clingy.” Hugo shot him a smile and Varian rolled his eyes before standing up too and helping Yong and Nuru off the floor.

“He’s a man of mystery, that one.” Nuru watched Hugo’s back. “Sometimes I wonder why you married him.”

Varian chuckled. “You’re hilarious.”

“Why thank you for noticing.” Nuru smiled.

Yong laughed. “And of course nothing has changed at all.”

“Well.” Nuru ruffled Yong’s hair. “Except for the fact that you’re taller than Varian now.”

Her words got a harumph from Varian.

They both laughed.

“To be fair, everyone is taller than Varian though.” Yong grinned.

“I’m feeling personally attacked right now.”

More laughter.

Varian smiled and was about to say something else when Hugo walked in again, tailed closely by Donella and Quirin.

Phillip squealed upon seeing his grandparents. “Gigi! Pop-pop!” He rushed them, Quirin enveloping the young child in a hug. Phillip’s voice was muffled by Quirin’s vest as he blabbered on about something indistinguishable.

Quirin eventually let him down and Donella picked him up. “How’re you doing there squirt?”

Phillip grinned at her. “I’m good!” He cuddled into her with a hug. “I love you Gigi.”

Donella smiled and set him down before turning to Hugo with worry. “So everything is fine here then?”

Hugo nodded, his lips pursed in thought. “We’re okay mom. For now atleast.”

Varian walked over to them, smiling at his dad who was watching Phillip run between everyone’s legs.

“Hey dad.” Varian hugged him tightly. “Thanks for taking Phillip for the weekend. It’ll help us alot.”

Quirin smiled. “Of course, I love Phillip. He’s always alot of fun to have around the farm. It’s alot quieter out there now.”

Varian laughed. “Yeah, I’m sure you enjoy the peace and quiet.”

“Only sometimes Varian, only sometimes.”

Hugo watched Quirin and Varian for a moment before turning back to his mother. “I take it you didn’t find him then?”

Donella shook her head. “He could already be in Corona.”

Hugo pursed his lips. “Let’s hope he isn’t. Are you staying here tonight then?”

A tiny smile found its way to the old alchemist’s lips. “No. Cyrus and the boys are waiting for me. We’ll be making camp in the woods.”

“You know you don’t have to do that.”

“It’s where we feel more comfortable, Hugo.” She smiled and put a hand on his arm. “Don’t worry about a thing. Phillip will be with Quirin, completely safe, and you’ll be with Varian, and he’ll be safe too.”

Hugo smiled. “Thank you.”

She nodded before heading out, not without a polite nod to Varian.

Quirin left soon too, Phillip happily following him back to the farm.

That left Varian and Hugo alone with Rapunzel, Eugene, and Duke Halgrimm. Nuru and Yong had already gone to their rooms for the night.

Varian had his arm wrapped around Hugo, gently rubbing his side. “Baby?”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s go,” Varian gestured with his head down the hall. “Come on.”

Hugo let Varian pull him along, back to their room. 

The door shut quietly and Hugo gently wrapped his arms around Varian from behind, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“You still want to do the thing?” He asked, his voice low.

“Maybe…” Varian turned his head so he was looking at his husband. “Do you?”

Hugo smiled and turned him around, gently tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “Yes.”

“Then, yes, I do.”

And with that Hugo kissed him.

One thing was for sure. They definitely had a long night ahead of them.


	4. 4

The next two days went by with no sign of trouble. Hugo finally relaxed during those two days.

Currently the two were working in the lab. Well, Varian was working. Hugo was messing with him.

“Hugo!” Varian spun around, trying to grab back the beaker Hugo had stolen from him. "Give that back!"

Hugo laughed, holding it higher. And poor Varian, with his 5'5 height, could not get it back.

"Having a little trouble there Shortcake?" He teased as Varian grabbed at his arm in an attempt to get the beaker to a more reasonable height.

"You're the worst." Varian growled out, trying to reach the beaker but still failing. "Give it back."

Hugo grinned. "Nah, I think I'm good."

Varian huffed, dropping back flat on his feet. "I thought you said we were going to work today."

"Yes, I did." The blond's smirk grew. "But I thought it would be more fun to mess with you. You're cute when you're e angry."

The smaller man glared at him, hoping it was menacing enough but Hugo just laughed.

" _ Really  _ cute when you're angry."

Varian rolled his eyes and tried to get the beaker again. He let out an annoyed sound.

"Just give it back, Hugo."

"You're gonna have to try harder than that Freckles."

Varian's annoyed face melted away. "Fine."

He moved his hand from Hugo's arm to his face and pulled him into a kiss. He pressed in deep and Hugo didn't have enough sense to not relax into it. He was a little too focused on the kiss to notice Varian taking the beaker back. As soon as he had it, he pushed Hugo away and went back to his work, a smirk on his face.

"Thanks babe." Varian was looking very smug. Hugo hated and loved it.

"And you say  _ I'm _ the worst." He said, pulling himself onto a less cluttered part of their worktable.

Varian mixed a few chemicals into the beaker and wrote something down before turning his head towards his husband. "Hey, you deserved that. If you don't want me to do that, then don't be a jerk."

Hugo grinned. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry." He quirked a brow and leaned towards Varian like he was expecting something.

"Do you want an apology for the tease or something?" Varian looked back at the bubbling chemicals warily.

"You  _ could  _ kiss me properly." Hugo pulled Varian towards him, arms wrapping around him loosely.

Varian smiled and leaned forward as he too, wrapped his arms around Hugo. "Hmm, I could do that, couldn't I?"

Their lips brushed together before they connected softly. It was an almost over-bearingly sweet kiss with the way they were both smiling into it, arms wrapped loosely around eachother's torsos and the softness of their lips pressed together. Right in this moment, all they knew was the person in front of them and that's all they wanted.

They cherished these sweet and soft and lazy kisses almost more than the passionate and heated ones.

And when they broke it, lack of air was not the reason.

Varian smiled, releasing his arms from Hugo's waist and gently rubbed his legs as he pushed away. "Okay, now we  _ really  _ need to work."

Hugo smiled too and hopped off the table, kissing Varian's temple and going back to his own work.

For the next three hours they worked together in a comfortable and familiar silence. They were completely in sync as they moved wordlessly through the lab, passing eachother chemicals, and equational notes, sometimes there being a correction on the equation when one’s calculations weren’t correct. 

They rarely spoke a word but they didn’t need to. Sometimes all that needed to be done was a small, barely there, brush of a hand to get the other to move or hand over an item. It was peacefully chaotic amidst all the bubbling chemicals and clinking glass beakers and it was so  _ them. _

Varian reached underneath Hugo as he passed, quickly swiping a tube of sulfuric acid before gliding back to his station. He mixed a few other chemicals before leaving it to settle and leaned back against the table, watching Hugo work.

He smiled at Hugo’s concentrated face. It was a face he thought was very cute.

Hugo looked up to see Varian smiling at him. “What?”

Varian shrugged, smile never leaving his face. “Nothing, just enjoying the view.”

A light blush spread across Hugo’s cheeks but was gone in a flash as he looked back at his work.

“Your concentration face is adorable.” Varian grinned, glancing at his own work to make sure it was fine. “You’re cute.”

Hugo made a face and Varian laughed.

“And your laugh is adorable.” Hugo smiled at him as he turned off the burner. He put a few things away before looking back at Varian. “I love you.”

Varian smiled and looked back at his chemicals, shaking it up a little and the red liquid lightened. “I love you too. Even if you are annoying sometimes.”

Hugo scoffed, appearing next to him, hand on his waist. “Like you aren’t the absolute worst sometimes too.”

Varian looked up at him, smile still present. “I never said I wasn’t.”

“Mhmm, what I mean is, don’t be a hypocrite.”

“Oh please, like you’re any better.” He teased, storing the new chemical he’d made and cleaning up his supplies.

“Did I say that?”

“You implied it.”

Hugo laughed and Varian smiled. The blond kissed his cheek and smiled.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They lapsed into silence once more as they walked out of the lab hand in hand.

“I am not looking forward to the next few hours.”

Varian nodded. “Yeah, me neither. I really don’t want to be anywhere near this guy.”

“Wonder why he hates us so much.”

“That’s a fantastic question and I’d like it to be answered.”

“You and me both, Goggles.”

___

They made it outside, seeing Rapunzel, Eugene, and the duke were waiting for them.

“We’ve been waiting for fifteen minutes.” Eugene complained, looking a little exasperated. Varian guessed it was because of Mel and not them.

“Yeah, what kept you two?” Rapunzel asked, a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk on her face.

“We were working.” Hugo said, arm around Varian’s shoulders.

Varian rolled his eyes at his siblings’ faces. “Do you want that project to get done or not?”

Rapunzel stifled a laugh and started walking towards the gates. “Duke Halgrimm, are you ready for an official tour of Corona?”

The duke smiled and nodded. “Of course, your majesty.”

Rapunzel led them around the city, explaining architecture and history to the duke while the boys hung in the back, following them idly. None of them really wanted to be here.

“Why is she even making us come?” Hugo muttered just loud enough for the two men beside him to hear. “It’s not like we’re doing anything.”

“Would  _ you  _ like to be with that guy for most of the day by yourself?” Varian asked, also annoyed with the situation but willing to give his sister a little more grace.

Hugo sighed, running a hand through his hair, possibly in an attempt to clear the blond bangs away from his face but they fell back in his eyes anyway. “No, I wouldn’t.”’

“Well there you go.”

Hugo grumbled something but otherwise didn’t make another comment.

The day went on and they were all getting a bit irritated with the duke. About halfway to Feldspar’s shop they noticed Yong and Nuru in the crowd. Hugo and Varian excused themselves to go greet their friends.

“Hello nerds.” Nuru said without so much as a glance in their direction.

Yong however, grinned and hugged Varian tightly. “Is that guy still bothering you?” He asked quietly, discreetly nodding his head towards the duke.

Varian nodded, clear annoyance on his face. “I don’t know what it is but that guy unnerves me.”

Hugo sighed and looked back at their family. “Yeah…” he took a glance at a nearby clock and tugged on Varian’s arm. “I think we should go get Phillip, Freckles.”

Varian smiled at the thought of not only getting to see his son but also getting away from the duke. “Yeah, we should.” He looked at their friends. “Why don’t you guys come with?”   
  


Nuru and Yong nodded eagerly and the four of them started towards Old Corona.

“Where are you guys going?” Rapunzel called after them.

“Getting Phillip.” Varian called back and didn’t give any of them a second glance. He turned back towards the road, taking Hugo’s hand as they walked. “And hopefully that’ll give us enough time to avoid the duke before the ball tonight.”

Hugo laughed and squeezed his hand a little tighter. “Yeah, hopefully. Still not excited that you’re making me go.”

Varian rolled his eyes. “I’m not making you do anything. You just don’t get a say in whether or not you join this particular activity.”

Laughter bubbled up from the group.

Hugo grinned and pressed a kiss to his temple. “If I weren’t so in love with you, I might complain about this.”

A light blush spread across Varian’s cheeks but he smiled. “Well then I’m lucky that you’re so in love with me.”

Nuru rolled her eyes and faked a gag while Yong simply smiled at them.

“When did you two get so sappy?” Nuru said with feigned disgust on her face.

Hugo smiled and made a point of placing a long and wet kiss on Varian’s lips.

Nuru groaned and when Hugo pulled back Varian flicked him on the arm.

“Jerk.” He whined slightly, wiping away the wetness left behind on his lips.

Hugo laughed and Yong and Nuru smiled.

They continued walking, nearly to the outlying farms of the village.

“Hey, Nuru.” Varian said with a sly grin on his face. “Have you and Amber decided on a day yet?”

Nuru blushed deeply at his question and fiddled with the ring on her finger. “No… not yet. But give us a break, it’s only been a few months.”

“Eight, to be exact.” Hugo said. “Last time we saw you was when Amber was plotting the proposal and then the actual proposal when she did it in front of both of your families.”

They all grinned at the memory. It was quite a surprise to Nuru’s family but Varian and Hugo as well as Amber’s dad had known and it was awesome to see everyone’s reactions. Especially Nuru’s when she was crying and said yes.

Yong smiled. “Is Amber still coming tonight?”

Nuru nodded. “Yeah, she’s also bringing the rest of the wild bunch with her.”

Varian smiled. “Hey, just think about it. In a few more months you and I are going to be cousins.”

Nuru laughed. “Yeah, we will. I’m excited.”

“I’d be concerned if you weren’t.” Yong teased with a wide smile.

They shared another laugh as the farmhouse came into view. The sight of Phillip trying to pick up one of the pumpkins made them all smile.

The two year old looked up from his work and squealed with joy, racing down the path only to be swept up in Hugo’s arms. Phillip laughed and hugged his arms around his dad’s neck.

“Papa!” Phillip grinned, holding tightly to Hugo with all his little toddler strength.

“Hey bud.” Hugo smiled and kissed the side of his head, shifting his son so that he was perched on his hip. “Did you have fun?”

Phillip nodded enthusiastically. He started rambling about all the things he and Pop-pop did as Quirin started walking towards them with a smile on his face.

“Hi dad.” Varian grinned and was smooshed into his dad’s chest with a hug.  _ “Oof-  _ dad-”

Quirin squeezed his son just a little tighter before releasing him. “I hope this weekend was productive?”

Hugo nodded. “It was.”

Varian snorted a laugh. “Right don’t act innocent, you know what you did.”

“Excuse you but I am a pure being who has done nothing wrong ever.”

This time Varian actually laughed and pat his cheek. “You’re adorable.”

Hugo brushed his hand away with a smile on his face. “We should get going. We still need to…” he sighed dramatically with fake sadness on his face. “Get ready for the party you’re making me go to.”

Varian laughed again. “Wow, you’re so pitiful.” He smiled and hugged his dad. “We’ll see you later dad.”

Quirin nodded and returned to his work, watching his son leave.

They soon arrived back at the castle and Yong and Nuru excused themselves to get ready and Phillip ran off to find James and Eugene. Hugo and Varian went up to their room to get ready too, not entirely looking forward to the night ahead.

“I really just hope that they’ll leave us alone and we can stay in the back  _ far  _ away from all the nobility.” Varian grumbled, going through the drawers for something suitable to where.

Hugo laughed. “You and me both Baby Blue.”

Varian smiled at the nickname, turning his head to see Hugo taking off his shirt. Varian bit his lip, looking him up and down, admiring the way his muscles moved when he raised his arms to get the shirt over his head. The action allowed Varian to get a good look at his chest and torso and he smiled. He hadn’t gotten a chance to ogle at his husband in awhile and he rather liked seeing him shirtless. 

Varian’s staring did not go unnoticed as Hugo looked over at him, a smirk finding its way to his face. “See something you like Goggles?”

Varian smiled a bit wider, eyes trailing down his arms which were slightly muscled from the years working with heavy machinery. “Mhmmm…” he leaned against the dresser. “I married a very attractive man.”

Hugo walked closer to him, bracing a hand on the dresser by his head, the other hand tipping his chin up. “You shouldn’t say things like that. I might be inclined to kiss you.”

“You know,” he traced his fingers across Hugo’s bare chest. “I wouldn’t be too opposed to that…”

There was a brief staring contest before Hugo’s lips were on his, obviously wanting more than the kiss but both knew if they took it too far they wouldn’t be leaving the room. Varian gripped both his biceps as their lips moved together, really wishing they didn’t have anywhere to be so he could just kiss his husband all night long. All Varian wanted to do was kiss Hugo until his lips were numb.

Hugo finally pulled away, breath mixing with Varian’s, leaning their foreheads together briefly before stepping back. “We should hurry up. I have a feeling that if we don’t get downstairs soon we won’t be leaving this room tonight.” He pulled a shirt on, Varian once again staring at him as he did so. Hugo caught his eye, taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a small laugh. “It’s so hard to have self-control when you look at me like that.”

Varian smiled, turning away so he could go on with his earlier goal of finding clothes to wear. “Didn’t know it was that easy to get you so hot and bothered.” He could practically hear Hugo rolling his eyes. “I wonder if Rapunzel would be mad if we left a little bit early tonight.”

Hugo’s arms were suddenly wrapped loosely around his waist. “As amazing as that sounds, we’re not teenagers anymore.  _ You have  _ to be there, mr. ‘my-sister-made-me-a-noble-and-I’m-not-happy-about-it’.” He buried his face against Varian’s back. “And, we’re also parents and I’d rather not leave our precious son in there without us.”

Varian hummed in agreement. “Since when did you become the voice of reason in this relationship?”

“Haha, very funny.” Hugo released him, allowing Varian to finally get dressed.

Varian turned to face him, a light smile on his face. “The sooner we go, the sooner it’s over.” He took his hand. “Just try to have fun. You aren’t the one who has to talk to all the stuffy nobility.”

Hugo laughed as they walked out the door together. “Fine, I’ll just hang out with Yong while you and Nuru die of boredom.”

_____________

The ballroom was filled to the brim with royals and nobles by the time they got there. Varian was immediately pulled into the middle of the room by Rapunzel and Hugo was left to find Yong… by himself.

He sighed and made his way through the crowd, stopping every once in awhile to make light conversation with some of the servants.

He was in the middle of talking to Edda when he caught sight of Andy saying something to Phillip while the twins and Melanie were trying to get him to back off. Something inside of him reared its head at the sight and he swiftly stalked over the children.

He smiled brightly at the royal children who looked relieved to see him.

“Lovely evening we’re having, isn’t that right your highnesses?”

James immediately knew what he was doing and matched his smile. “Yes it is Uncle,” he gestured for the others to copy him. “We were just discussing something with Andy.”

Hugo eyed the boy, never once dropping his smile. “Is that so? Well, I’m sure it was very interesting. Care to tell me what it was, Andy?”

Andy backed away, shaking his head.

Hugo nodded. “Alright then, I suggest you go find your parents then.”

Andy ran off into the crowd and Hugo crouched down so he was at Phillip’s height.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly, wiping away his son’s tears.

Phillip nodded. “Thank you Papa.” He sniffled and hugged him.

“I love you Phillip.” Hugo kissed the side of his head and then smiled at the other children. “Thank you.”

Melanie nodded, looking cross. “He shouldn’t say such mean things to Phillip.”

James pat her shoulder. “I know.” He looked at Hugo. “We’ll make sure Andy doesn’t bother him again. It looks like that woman wants to speak to you.”

Hugo looked confusedly where the young prince had gestured to and saw a young woman wearing Bayangor royal clothing. She had a sharp look in her eye that would have deterred most people but Hugo knew exactly who she was.

His smile dropped and he stood. “Okay, you kids go have fun. I’ll see what she wants.”

He walked over to her, looking as discreet as possible. He stood next to her facing the crowd and she did the same.

“Long time no see Annie.” He said without looking at her. “I almost didn’t recognize you with the makeup and fancy clothes.”

“Could’ve said the same about you.” Annie said, a light smile on her lips. “Wouldn’t have taken you for a family guy.”

Hugo shrugged. “Well, I never thought I’d actually get a life. But then, I met someone who made me want to change.”

Annie nodded. “I heard you married him.”

“I did.”

“Is he here?”

“Yes. His adopted sister is the queen so he’s probably talking to stuffy nobles.”

“How tragic.” She turned to look at him, her smile gone. “Hugo, Aaron is here. We saw him entering Corona disguised as a noble. Keep your eye out.”

Hugo’s heart stopped. “How much does he know?”

“About your family? Only rumors. He probably assumes you’re up to your old tricks, trying to seduce a person of the court for money or information.”

Hugo nodded. “I have never been happier someone still thinks I’m a scumbag.”

Annie looked at him, sadness in her eyes. “You need to be careful. Aaron’s not a fool and he’s out for revenge.”

“Still salty about that little incident I see.” Hugo scanned the crowd. “Even though he is the one who tried to kill  _ me.” _

  
  


“You should probably get them out of here. Donella is in another room waiting for you guys. If we can get you all out maybe he’ll leave.”

“Or he could turn on the crowd. As much as I don’t like nobles, my friends are here and so is Varian’s family. I can’t leave them.”

Annie looked confused. Then she smiled. “Wow, you really have changed. The Hugo I knew would have ditched the moment he knew there was trouble.”

“What can I say, love changes you. Makes you different, makes you want to be  _ good.” _

Annie nodded. “I saw that firsthand with Donella. The way she changed her little gang of thieves from being relentless mercenaries to what they are today? She did that for you. She changed because she loves you.”

Hugo smiled. “I know.” His smiled faded when he saw a face in the crowd that was staring right at him. It was a face he hadn’t seen in years. “Annie.”

She looked and her face paled. “You need to go.”

Hugo nodded, maneuvering through the crowd to get to Varian. He roughly grabbed his husband’s arm and yanked him away from a conversation he’d been having.

“Wha! Hugo-”

“Varian,” Varian stopped talking when he saw the urgency in Hugo’s eyes. “Go get Phillip and then go find my mother. She’s waiting for you guys in the other room.”

“Hugo, what’s going on?”

“Baby, I don’t have time for questions just do it, please.”

Varian nodded, backing into the crowd. “Okay.”

Hugo looked back to where he’d last seen Aaron and panicked when he wasn’t there. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hugo what’s wrong?” Rapunzel looked worried.

“Just keep everyone in here and do  _ not  _ come looking for us. I refuse to put anyone else in danger.” He looked at her. “Promise me you’ll stay here. I’ve got it handled.”

She nodded. “I promise.”

Hugo made his way out of the room, finding the one his family was in. Varian was holding Phillip and both looked scared.

“Hugo, tell me what’s going on.”

“Varian, sweetheart, I just need you to trust me.”

“I do trust you. It’s just… I need to know.”

Hugo sighed. “Remember what I said about that guy who might be in Corona?”

Varian nodded slowly.

“He’s in the castle.”

Varian visibly paled. “What?”

“He’s in the castle and I need to get you guys out of here.”

“Hugo if we leave he could turn on my family.”

“No, he’s after me and that means he’ll use you. He’s going to leave your family alone but you two need to leave.”

Varian’s jaw hardened. “Do you really expect me to leave everyone behind with a murderer in our midst?”

“Varian, I don’t want to argue with you, you just need to listen to me.” Hugo looked into his husband’s eyes, determination set in his expression. “You said you trust me.”

“I do.”

Hugo’s eyes softened and he placed a gentle kiss on Varian’s lips. “I love you.” He kissed Phillip’s forehead. “Both of you.”

Varian’s eyes widened as Cyrus came up behind him, taking his arm and pulling him to the back of the room into the shadows where they could hopefully make an escape.

“Wait, wait!” Varian fought the buffer man’s grip. “What are you doing?”

“I’m staying behind. It’s me he wants, I just want to be sure you two are safe.”

Varian looked frantic now. “No! No, Hugo please don’t. He’s going to kill you!”

“I love you Goggles.”

Varian fought a little harder but was unable to push Cyrus away. The man dragged Varian and Phillip into the shadows but everything stopped when the doors were thrown open and Aaron sauntered in.

“Ah, long time no see Hugo.” Aaron grinned. “It’s been what? Four? Five years?”

“Eight, actually.” Hugo warily eyed his former… person he used to know. He wasn’t exactly sure what Aaron had been to him but he didn’t really think the guy slotted in the ‘friend’ category.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Really? That long?” He huffed out a laugh and side-eyed Donella who was standing in the background. “Didn’t think you’d be staying here, Don.”

“I didn’t.” Donella crossed her arms, beckoning for Varian to keep himself and Phillip in the shadows. “I don’t live here. You just happened to catch me at a time when I was visiting.”

Aaron glanced between Hugo and his mother, seemingly trying to put the pieces together.

Hugo spared a quick, worried glance at his family. Once upon a time Aaron had tried to kill him and he was known for holding a grudge. If this man got a hold of his husband or his son…

“Aha.” Aaron’s smile twisted into something much more sinister. “So the rumors are true then. You really did marry that boy from Old Corona.”

“And what if I did?”

Aaron took a step closer. “Well, then that means you have something you want to protect. And that means I can take it away from you, watch you suffer before I finish you off too.”

Hugo fixed him with a murderous glare. “If you even think about hurting him there will be a knife in your head before you can even count to one.”

The man chuckled, drawing a dagger and twisting it in his fingers. “No use making empty threats Hugo. I don’t plan on scouring this castle for your pet. I’d rather kill you quickly.”

With that he lunged and Hugo barely had time to sidestep the attack before Aaron was on him again, swinging the dagger wildly as he got closer.

Varian watched anxiously, eyes wide and fearful. He prayed that Hugo could make it out of this. He really wished they had their alchemy.

At one point Hugo managed to catch Aaron’s knife hand, holding it in a lock and for a moment it seemed like he had the upper hand. Until Aaron drew another knife, this one was coated with a black substance, and stabbed it into Hugo’s stomach.

Varian let out a scream of horror, shoving Phillip into Cyrus’ arms and he looked around for a weapon. He spotted Rapunzel’s frying pan and he picked it up, murder in his eyes.

Donella jerked Aaron away from her son, putting him in a chokehold. Aaron twisted out of it, knocking Donella to the ground.

He was about to deliver the final blow to the old alchemist when there was a clang and he dropped to the ground. Varian stood over his crumpled body, frying pan brandished like a weapon in his hands. 

He looked back to Hugo, horror settling in his gut when he saw him on the ground, bleeding out.

_ “NO!”  _ Varian dropped the frying pan and collapsed by Hugo, his hand pressing to the blond’s wound.”No no no. Hugo stay with me. Stay with me, you’re going to be okay.”

Hugo took a raspy breath, eyes squeezed shut in pain. “Var-” he was cut off by a groan of pain.

Varian felt tears rolling down his cheeks. “Please. Please stay with me. I need you.”

He cupped Hugo’s cheek, trying to keep his husband from going. “Please, just hang on.”

Hugo weakly grasped his hand. “G-goggles… I’m sorry.” He tried for a smile but it came out pained. “G-guess I should’ve let you handle it huh?”

“Idiot.”

Varian heard Donella getting up. “Cyrus stay with the kid, I’m going to get the physician.”

She went back into the crowd of partygoers and Varian turned his attention back to his husband who’s breathing was getting worse.

“Please Hugo, don’t leave me. I love you.”

The next fifteen minutes felt like centuries as Varian desperately tried to keep Hugo alive while he listened to Cyrus trying to calm a crying Phillip. Tears filled his eyes hearing Hugo’s breath grow more labored and feeling the grip on his hand weaken.

Finally Donella ran back through the doors, the royal physician tailing her and he was followed by Rapunzel, Eugene, Yong, Nuru, and Amber who’d apparently come while they were busy with the psychopath.

  
  


The doctor knelt on the other side of Hugo, allowing Varian to keep his hands where they were. He was probably the only thing keeping Hugo from dying.

Varian was vaguely aware of Eugene hauling Aaron off.

The physician slowly nudged Varian’s hands off the wound, tearing open Hugo’s shirt so he could see how bad it was. The sight made Varian want to throw up. God, there was so much  _ blood. _

“Okay, Varian I need you to move back.” The physician pressed gauze to the wound, soaking up the blood.

The alchemist held tightly to Hugo’s hand, hoping and praying that his chest never stopped moving.

Finally it was cleaned and wrapped but they weren’t done. 

“We need to move him to the infirmary at once.” The doctor pursed his lips, his hands covered in blood. Varian’s didn’t fare much better. “There were signs of poisoning from the blade used. We have to be sure this is also taken care of.”

Varian’s heart stopped as he remembered that obsidian black blade tearing mercilessly into his husband’s abdomen. “Is-is he going to be okay?”

“We can only hope.” The physician packed his things as Cyrus picked Hugo up and was led off to the infirmary. “We will do everything we can.”

Varian was left standing near the puddle of blood now staining the marble floors. He let out a sob, his fears and anxieties crashing down on him.

Nuru was by his side in seconds, hugging him close and she was followed shortly by Amber and Yong.

“It’s going to be okay Varian.” Nuru hugged him, her own tears slipping down her cheeks. “He’s going to be fine.”

Varian was surrounded by his friends who were not letting him stray from the group hug.

“Thank you.” He choked out, only to be squeezed harder by Amber.

“Varian, we ain’t leavin’ till Hugo’s right and well again. We’re goin’ to be with you every step of the way.” Amber said firmly, ruffling his hair gently.

Varian nodded and they released him. He looked over to where Aaron’s horrid knife lay forgotten on the ground. Suddenly a thought struck him. He could be doing something to make sure Hugo lived.

He picked up the knife, twirling it and watching the red clash with black.

“Daddy…” Varian looked up to see Phillip timidly approaching him, tears staining his cheeks. “Is Papa going to be okay?”

“Yes, yes he is.” Varian knelt down and hugged his son, tears falling from his eyes again. “Papa is going to be just fine, you’ll see.”

And Varian prayed to the Stars above that he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for that cliffhanger.


End file.
